


New Beginnings (Come From Bitter Ends)

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [12]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Friendship/Love, Living Together, could be read as slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "Let's take the worst and make it better. Let's take this mess and make a home." - Cinderblock Garden, All Time LowAfter high school, things changed.They were too stubborn to let others run their lives, but they weren't yet ready to let go of everything they'd known since 3-E. They weren't ready to be on their own.So this was totally logical.





	

The day after high school graduation, Nagisa woke up to a message from Karma.

While they had plans to move in together - save money throughout their separate university lives - he hadn't expected Karma to come over to help him pack the last of his things from his mother's home.

And of course, the second Karma showed up, he started talking. "You still haven't cut your hair?"

Nagisa shrugged. "Graduation's over now," he offered.

Karma nodded, settling into helping Nagisa finish packing and throwing teasing remarks at the boy.

Getting to their shared apartment was easier than Nagisa thought it would be, and once they had all their things - packed away in boxes and bags - in the apartment, Karma turned his attention back to Nagisa. "Trust me to cut it?" he asked, eyes focused on the shorter's hair.

Nagisa hesitated before he nodded.

And so, Karma dug through his own belongings to find a pair of scissors before he gave a fond smile to Nagisa.

Nagisa gave a huff, but tensed up when Karma pulled the boy's hair down to begin cutting it.

It took a while, and it was a bit of a shaky mess for a bit, but once it was off his shoulders, Nagisa met Karma's eyes.

Karma gave a faint smile, walking around to fix the back of it. "Do you still want your bangs?"

Nagisa gave a faint noise of agreement with the statement as Karma ran his hands through the remaining hair to make sure it wasn't tangled as he continued to cut it.

Once Karma stepped away and put the scissors away, Nagisa raised a hand to run over his hair - short, slightly choppy, but it was everything he'd hoped for.

He disappeared towards the bathroom to take a look and Karma watched in amusement as he cleared the hair up off the floor and started unpacking his belongings.

When Nagisa came back, he immediately launched himself at Karma to hug the red haired male.

Karma laughed in response, wrapping his arms easily around him. "I take it you like it, then?"

Nagisa nodded against his chest, smiling up at Karma. "Thank you,"

Karma shrugged in response. "Let's get to work,"

* * *

It took nearly two hours to get everything they needed immediately unpacked and settled. 

Once they were settled on the couch, Karma threw an arm around Nagisa and pulled the smaller boy to him, content.

Nagisa smiled faintly, settling against Karma's side and resting his head over the red head's heart to listen.

* * *

It felt natural to the two to live together, to take care of one another. 

And immediately, things got better. Karma adjusted rather quickly to having someone looking after him - something he hadn't had in his life since he was very young. Nagisa, however, took a lot longer to adjust to life with Karma.

He still tensed up like he was expecting to be hit or yelled at from time to time, over such small things.

Karma let him have his space, let him deal how he wanted, but he didn't leave him to suffer alone.

It took a while, but eventually, Nagisa stopped having these moments so often.

* * *

Their schedules were completely fucked, if they thought about it. It was a rare occasion that they were both home for a meal more than a couple nights a week. 

But when they had a break, they'd spend it together watching television and making jokes and just existing.

It felt like home in a way they hadn't experienced since Korosensei's class. It was all they could hope for.


End file.
